Modern lifestyles are becoming increasingly more reliant on mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. These devices can be used for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, and a host of other tasks. Additional enhancements, such as location-awareness features, e.g., global positioning system (GPS) tracking, also enable mobile device users to provide unique location-based services. One area of development has been the integration of these location-based services with tracking services. However, traditionally, such effort has focused on commercial applications, e.g., shipping and inventory tracking, with little attention to consumers at large.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides integration of location-based service and item tracking system that can be utilized for both personal use and commercial purpose.